Reborn again
by Fushicho Tsuki
Summary: Les années passent, changeant les gens, et elle, elle se tient là dans l'obscurité de cette cellule ... Comment sa rencontre avec le fils de Roger va la pousser à revenir à la lumière? Le Gouvernement mondial a eu bien assez de temps pour se préparer à affronter la colère de cette femme trop longtemps entravée ...


Salut c'est Tsuki ! Voici ma première histoire alors je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis (bon ou mauvais). En espérant que ça vous plaise ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je relève doucement les yeux vers l'homme qu'ils trainent dans ma cellule. Grand, brun, je distingue quelques tâches de rougeurs à travers le sang séché qui recouvre son visage. Encore un gamin qui a voulu se battre contre le Gouvernement mondial et qui s'est retrouvé face à un mur bien trop haut pour lui. Je souris à la pensée des pirates continuant d'écumer les mers à la recherche du One Piece. Ralalah Capitaine Roger, il faut croire que les hommes que monde entier, ont entendu votre appel.

\- Eh le nouveau t'es mort, je chuchote après avoir entendu l'ascenseur indiquant la remontée des marines.

\- …

\- Ton nom.

\- …

\- Allez sois mignon, je me fais chier depuis trop longtemps et ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'ils me filent de la compagnie.

\- Portgas D. Ace, commandant de la deuxième division de Barbe Blanche.

\- Le vieux n'a toujours pas crevé ? Plus endurant que je le pensais…

\- Je ne te permets pas de parler comme ça de Barbe Blanche !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour parler comme bon me semble. Et baisse d'un ton tu veux. Je n'ai pas forcément envie de rameuter tous les gardiens. Enfin, dis-moi plutôt depuis combien de temps Roger a été exécuté que je sache depuis combien de temps je suis là.

Je le sens immédiatement se tendre et se refermer comme une huitre. Il fronce les sourcils et se détourne de moi. Encore un qui n'apprécie pas le capitaine. Je m'apprête à relancer la conversation quand mon Haki d'observation m'indique que quelqu'un arrive, quelqu'un que je ne connais que trop bien. Je relâche tous mes muscles et fais mine de dormir. Je sens le sol trembler lorsqu'il s'assoit devant la cellule. Il ne me prête aucune attention et parle au gamin attaché à l'autre mur.

\- Oh non, quelle vision horrible. Tu respires encore Ace?

Le gamin bouge légèrement faisant résonner ses chaines.

\- Je voulais que Luffy et toi deveniez de grands marines. Mais les deux frères ont préféré devenir des hors la loi reconnus. Je suis sûr que tu as entendu les rumeurs à propos de Luffy. A Water 7, il s'est battu contre le Gouvernement Mondial et d'une manière ou une autre, a envahi l'Île judiciaire d'Enies Lobby. J'y suis allé et lui ai donné un avant-goût du Poing de l'Amour de son grand père ! Il ne semble pas avoir été d'une quelconque utilité cependant. Après ça, il a causé un grand tapage à l'Archipel Sabaody. Je n'en espère pas moins de mon propre petit-fils !

Il éclate de rire quelques secondes avant de reprendre, reposant son regard sur Portgas. Alors comme ça le vieux Garp à un petit fils… Il me coupe dans mes pensées en reprenant la parole.

\- Oh oui. J'ai aussi dit à Luffy concernant son père. Il était vraiment surpris d'entendre qu'il avait un père.

\- Sans intérêt. Peu importe que nous le sachions ou pas... aussi ennuyeux que ça soit, que ce soit Luffy ou moi portons le sang de criminel de rang mondial. Y a pas moyen que nous soyons devenu marine. Même si j'ai une dette de vie à ma mère et ai décidé de porter le nom « Portgas », je ne peux toujours pas supporter la pensée que le sang de ce bon à rien de père coule dans mes veines. Je ne me souviens pas de lui et je ne lui dois rien.

Sa voix est sombre, remplie de rancune et de haine à l'égard de son géniteur. Je lève un regard vers lui, plus besoin de faire semblant vu que le vieux marine ne me prête aucune attention. Dans l'instant je ne vois pas ses yeux, mais la colère transpire par tous les pores de sa peau. Qui est donc cet homme qui le met dans cet état. Garp reprend la parole.

\- Ouais. Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais il était juste…

\- … c'est pourquoi ! Papi…mon père est Barbe Blanche. Et personne d'autre.

Je vois le visage du marine devenir sérieux. Je n'arrive pas à relier les points pour comprendre qui est ce père haï. Oui je sais qu'il est mal de se mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais comprenez-moi cela fait des années que je suis là alors il faut bien que je stimule mon cerveau de temps en temps. Oh et puis merde !

\- Oï Garp.

\- Toujours pas morte toi ?

\- J'attends toujours qu'on m'annonce mon exécution. D'ailleurs vous ne m'auriez pas oublié quand même ? C'est assez vexant je dois avouer.

\- Depuis l'exécution de ton capitaine, on a eu pas mal de travail avec la chasse au One Piece qu'il a gaiement lancé.

\- C'est tout lui ça… combien de temps ? Parce que je te vois vieillir mais de ma « chambre » je n'ai pas de vu sur le ciel. Enfin je n'ai pas de vu du tout.

\- Il y a 23 ans et si tu veux tout savoir, personne n'a essayé de te récupérer.

\- Parce qu'ils me connaissent et savent que le premier qui essayera de me faire libérer sera un homme mort.

Plus un mot n'est prononcé, on se fixe l'un l'autre en chien de faïence. Je finis cependant par me détourner et me réinstaller « confortablement » contre le mur.

\- Je sortirai Garp. Et ce jour vous regretterez de ne pas m'avoir emmené jusqu'à l'échafaud le jour où vous m'avez capturé … parce que je détruirai tout. Absolument tout.

Mes yeux doivent refléter la folie que ces années d'enfermement ont créée en moi. Je laisse un rire s'échapper de ma gorge sèche et me détourne du marine. Je l'entends se relever et repartir vers la surface. Le gamin s'est tourné avec moi d'un œil intéressé.

\- Alors comme ça tu faisais partie de l'équipage de Roger.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Je déteste cet homme…

\- Et je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. Libre à toi de me détester aussi si ça te fait plaisir. Roger était mon capitaine, point à la ligne. Tu sais j'en ai vu défilé des gamins dans ton genre, qui le détestait ou l'admirait. Et ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

\- C'est mon père.

\- Très bien c'est ton père et a… Quoi ! Roger était ton père ?

\- Ouais.

\- D'où ta présence ici n'est ce pas ? Ce vieux grincheux de Sengoku a découvert qui tu étais ?

\- Exact.

\- Punaise je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le capitaine ait un gosse. Et surtout que ce gosse finisse chez Barbe Blanche.

Je me replonge dans mes pensées, assimilant les dernières informations, prenant calmement une décision sur la suite des évènements.

Les heures, puis les jours ont passés sans que quoi que ce soit ne se passe. Portgas passe son temps dans le silence et quand il se décide à l'ouvrir c'est soit pour cracher sur son géniteur ou Marshall D. Teach (d'ailleurs il me semble qu'il est lié à son arrestation), soit pour parler de son petit frère, ou bien pour vanter les mérites de l'équipage du vieux Newgate. Enfin bref, moi j'écoute et j'assimile comme toujours, et petit à petit je m'attache à ce gamin qui en a bavé et qui a une volonté de vivre propre au D.

Et puis finalement ils sont venus le chercher et j'ai pu lire dans ses yeux, que je n'avais pas encore pu croiser, ce sentiment que j'avais oublié depuis longtemps. La peur de mourir. Raleigh disait que seuls les idiots n'avaient pas peur devant la mort, comme le capitaine par exemple, mais ce gamin a dû prendre de sa mère et me regarde avec le regard de celui qui sait qu'il vit ses derniers instants. Et c'est sans m'en rendre vraiment compte que je laisse mon expression se radoucir et mes lèvres articulées à peine « Tout n'est pas encore fini ».

Bon. Attendons patiemment de voir qui court à perdre haleine vers moi. Peut-être que finalement je vais pouvoir revoir le soleil pour une autre raison que mon exécution. Qui sait …

* * *

Alors ? Bon ou mauvais (voir très mauvais) ? Review please !


End file.
